Arena One: Slaverunners
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: [Being rewritten] The year is 2120. Slaverunners have taken over the whole of America. After an attack on Buttercup's camp,she is left orphaned and with a burning anger in her heart. Revenge is all that's keeping her alive,but will it also be her downfall? All characters included. Read and Review.


**I'm finally back!**

**First chapter won't have too many changes. Expect very quick updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls, or the book by Morgan Rice. I _do_ own the idea and creativity to write this story though.**

**Please Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

* * *

A little green eyed girl sat near the fire, glaring at nothing in particular. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old, but one look into her eyes and you would think you were in the presence of a great warrior.

She had grown up _too_ fast, but it had been necessary. From the moment she could walk,s he had been taught fighting moves. She had been taught to never show fear and always fight with all your strength, and that had stuck with her for six whole years.

A tall man sat beside her. He laughed as the little girl angrily threw a small log into the fire. "You might end up putting the fire out if you throw them like that." He chuckled.

She looked up at the man and a small smile crept up on her face as he put her on his lap. He ruffled her hair affectionately and a small laugh escaped her little lips. "Dad, I'm not a pet!" She said, struggling to break free.

The people around them laughed as the two play fought. A lady walked out of a huge tent and sat besides the pair and smiled when she saw the two most important people in her life laughing together.

The little girl looked at her and the lady couldn't help but plant a small kiss on her cheek. She was beautiful, the little girl noted. She was proud to have such a strong and beautiful person as her mother.

Her father put her down gently and kissed her forehead. "Time for bed, BC." He said as he headed for the huge tent. She looked around the campfire. Everyone was slowly getting up and heading for their tents. Her mother grabbed her hand and led her to her own tent.

"BC, what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she made sure she was warm. The little girl shook her head. "I'm fine, mom." But the truth was she wasn't. Being the youngest in the Rebel Camp, she was always treated as the weakling. But the girl had the strength to take down her own parents, and they were the most feared rebels in the whole country.

Her mother kissed her forehead and walked out of the tent, leaving the little girl to her thoughts.

The little girl woke up earlier than everyone else and ran to the river. She washed her face and stretched. She turned back to the forest. Her parents were the leaders of the resistance, and they all lived in hiding. Every rebel had gone into hiding after the Slaverunners had taken over.

Forcing people to fight each other to the death, torturing helpless people, abusing women, stealing children from their families, these were just the tip of the iceberg for the Slaverunners. They were the most feared human beings, but the little girl's family had fought back, and earned their respect. Slowly, people had joined in the resistance and till this day they fight for their lives.

The girl sensed someone watching her and she took off into a sprint back to the camp. When her father saw her, he pulled her into a huge hug. "Buttercup! Where have you been?" _Buttercup._ She was rarely called by her first name, and she sensed something was seriously wrong.

Before she could respond, her father ran and hid her in one of the tents. He gave her one last look and ran back out.

She tried following him, but was stopped by another small hand holding her hand. Mitch, her bestfriend. He was only two years older than her and the two were inseparable.

She looked shocked. "Mitch, what are you doing here?" The little boy gave her a slightly scared look and whispered. "They're here." Her eyes widened as she snuck a peak out of the tent.

Sure enough, a dozen Slaverunners had surrounded the camp. She spotted her dad easily. He was the most attractive and he carried himself with dignity. That, and he was a head taller than everyone else.

Almost instantly, a battle began. Slaverunners rounded up most of the women and some of the children. Screams could be heard all around, and the men fought back, trying to get to their families.

Mitch's mom was hit roughly on the side of the head, and he ran out towards her. Buttercup remained in the tent, eyes wide. She knew she had to do something, but her feet wouldn't move. Soon, many more Slaverunners came and the rebels were clearly outnumbered.

Her mother shot an arrow into the air and it landed, piercing a man's heart. She wasted no time in kicking another in the chest, sending him flying. Many Slaverunners surrounded her mother, their bows aimed right at her.

The attack had taken all the Rebels by surprise and the Slaverunners had the upper hand. Buttercup watched as countless bodies fell to the ground. A head of the one of the rebels flew near her and she moved back on shaky feet.

Her father looked her way, and his eyes widened slightly. Kicking a man in the jaw, he ran towards her, grabbed her and ran deeper into the forest, away from the battle. He climbed up onto a tree and sat her down on one of the huge branches, hiding her.

"D-daddy, I'm scared." It was the first time she had let those words slip out of her mouth, and she feared those would be the last words she would ever say to her father. He kissed her forehead, and she saw that his eyes were moist with fresh tears. He hugged her tiny body. "I know Buttercup. But you have to promise me you'll always stay strong and fight, no matter what. Fight for yourself, my precious little angel."

The little girl nodded and tears fell silently. She knew she shouldn't be crying. She was supposed to be tough, strong. It would be her job to lead the resistance one day.

"I love you, Buttercup." He said as he put his necklace on her. His wedding ring and a locket hung on the necklace. She looked up at him and he smiled softly. "I love you too." She said in a small voice.

And just like that, he was gone. She watched his retreating form and every step he took was like a knife cutting through her heart.

It was the last time she saw her father.

She woke up hours later and looked around. She was still on the branch and she rubbed her eyes. Her cheeks were sticky with the tears she had cried a while back. She must have fallen asleep. She felt something heavy around her neck and put her hand to it. Her father's necklace. She felt a huge lump in her throat. Why hadn't he come back for her?

She climbed down and ran towards the camp. The sky was darkening by the time she arrived. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Everything was destroyed. Dead bodies lay on the blood stained ground. The place was quiet. The tents were burnt down and there was no sign of survival. Her heart beat faster as she inspected the dead bodies, hoping that her parents would not be among them.

She sighed in relief when she was done. Her parents had not been killed. Captured maybe, but not killed. They would escape. And then it hit her. If they had been captured, the only place they could have been taken to was... _Arena One._

"No!" The little girl ran to the tent that was once her parents' and fell to the ground.

She let herself cry until she couldn't anymore. She wiped her eyes and got up, ready to leave this place behind. She had to keep moving. She had to avenge her parents and all the rebels who fought for their lives.

She headed back into the forest with a new burning determination in her heart.

When she was old enough, she would fight. _Fight with all she had._

**~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

**Please read and review, you awesome people!**

**Koolbeanz!**


End file.
